


Multicolored Day

by pimatae



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, i dont know what i wrote
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-20 18:03:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3659883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pimatae/pseuds/pimatae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>‘Are you uncertain about how the match would end?’ Kuroko blinked, feeling the blood running through his pale skin, warm and sticky, down until it touched his naked chest. The overwhelming stare of Akashi’s eyes was making him dizzy but he sat straight, knowing that a hunched position would be offensive in front of the red haired vampire.<br/>‘No. I am absolute, that no one out there is a match against me…’ Strong, soft hands grabbed his chin and lifted up his face, Kuroko’s eyes immediately going somewhere else. It was not allowed to watch Akashi right into his eyes, one of the first rules on the clan ‘Not even you with your shadows could beat me’.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Multicolored Day

**Author's Note:**

> I am not even sure where this was going. It started short, then I just.. kept writing. I don't really think it has a certain plot...? I hope you lind it anyways. It's been a while since I wrote something.

Sitting in the roof, basking under the moon’s bright light and surrounded by the cold night air, he watched the silhouettes dancing below him with observing eyes. The shining steel of sword shined and the sound they made when they clashed echoed through the small field, murmuring accompanying it.

Red hair moved along with the air, a pale hand maneuvering the weapon with delicacy, making it dance in his grasp, making his opponent quickly surrender when his own sword flew through the air and stabbed the ground with a small sound. A moment of silence, and the clapping of the small crowd started.

Akashi was always good in fighting. The grace he put in the field was like a dance, smooth and deadly and the vampire at his knees was watching the other vampire with fury in his young brown eyes. The red-haired vampire from the other part, looking quite bored and unamused and with a small deep breath he bowed to his defeated opponent and walked away, feeling the eyes of the crowd at his back.

Challenger young vampires were nothing new. Akashi as the head of the clan was always challenged, no and no matter what the occasions, he always won. Kuroko just followed with his eyes the retreating figure, knowing that he should hurry before the vampire noticed him in the roof.

  
-

  
The castle was dark and in silence, even at this ungodly hour, it was nothing new. Vampires were swift and light on their feet and the occasional tapping of feet on the ground would be heard or a heavy wood door open closing, but nothing more than that. Torches were lit on the walls, illuminating barely the shadows in every corner of the huge space. Kuroko walked, hurriedly knowing that running was not a good idea.

Akashi never liked when he observed his challenges.

_‘Are you uncertain about how the match would end?’ Kuroko blinked, feeling the blood running through his pale skin, warm and sticky, down until it touched his naked chest. The overwhelming stare of Akashi’s eyes was making him dizzy but he sat straight, knowing that a hunched position would be offensive in front of the red haired vampire._

_‘No. I am absolute, that no one out there is a match against me…’ Strong, soft hands grabbed his chin and lifted up his face, Kuroko’s eyes immediately going somewhere else. It was not allowed to watch Akashi right into his eyes, one of the first rules on the clan ‘Not even you with your shadows could beat me’._  
_Red and golden eyes watched the blue haired young human swallow, and then saw the blood running in small rivers on Kuroko’s skin, adorning the pale canvas in beautiful red._

_‘If that’s the case, Akashi-sama, why am I not allowed to watch you fight? I certainly could learn-‘_  
_‘You are not more than a fragile human, Tetsuya. Your eyes would never follow the fight and you would be exposed to my servants. A delicious treat, with such an enchanting perfume wouldn’t last two seconds out there…’ A small smirk crossed Akashi’s lips ‘And certainly, your human body couldn’t stand a chance against a vampire’_

As much as Kuroko wanted to learn, he was not allowed. His position as Akashi’s mate –or Akashi’s meal as Murasakibara said once- was to be a perfect sight of obedience.

He was only a small child when he was found by Akashi, covered in his own blood, crying with the fire of his village behind him. And since that night, he lived trapped in the castle, waiting for the day the red haired leader would convert him fully. Those converted by Akashi were very few, a close to him as his most trusted servants, fighters and guardians. Akashi was strong enough to fight an army, but his clan protected him jealously.

His thoughts were cut when a hand stopped his walking, almost near the door of his room. Closing his eyes, he turned around and faced Akashi, his eyes on the white pristine shirt the vampire was wearing that night.

‘’Evening, Tetsuya. May I know why you are out of your room? You should be resting in this moment’’ Akashi’s voice was soft, low and commanding. His presence itself was overwhelming, and the scent of leather and steel were still clinging to him.

‘’I went to get some water, Akashi-sama’’

‘’Without an escort?’’ An amused expression crossed his eyes and Kuroko mentally kicked himself.

Kuroko always, no matter what, had to have an escort with him when he walked around the castle. Even if the vampires living on it knew about his position, some new brainless moron or a rogue could hurt him or kill him on the spot. A situation like that happened a few years ago, when Kuroko was barely a small child of 12 years old, with round rosy cheeks and big blue eyes. A new, young vampire tried to feed of him daring to touch what was not his even when he had been warned.  
It was never heard about the vampire that attacked him again after that problematic night.

‘’I will have to accept my mistake in there. As always, you always catch my lies’’

‘’Of course I do. You are mine’’ The possessive tone was there ‘’And if I remember correctly, is in your knowledge how much I dislike you ignoring my rules and orders, Tetsuya’’

‘’It is’’

‘’And you also may know, I was informed by Chihiro about your trip on the west roof. What could possibly have brought you out there?’’ An innocent, amused tone that felt like mocking. Kuroko felt mildly irritated by it but knew better.

‘’You already know it, Akashi-sama’’

‘’I do. Get inside’’

Kuroko closed his eyes again, blinked and opened the door to his room feeling the soft plush carpet under his naked feet. Akashi crossed the room, scanning the opened window, curtains dancing softly to the night breeze.

‘’Will I have to change you of this room, Tetsuya?’’ The vampire walked around the room, taking with two fingers the fabric of the curtains, stroking it softly ‘’Is my imagination or it seems that you like to get in trouble? I will start thinking that you do, and you also seek either my attention or my wrath. Which is it?’’

Kuroko kneeled on the bed, the bed groaning at this small weight, his eyes focused on his grey sheets.

‘’My only desire is to please you, Akashi-sama. I don’t look for your wrath, not your attention either. I actually possess a lot of the later’’ He murmured, with a small smile. It seemed the vampire was in a good mood tonight, since in another occasion Akashi would actually make him sleep in another room or in his own room.

Kuroko didn’t dislike Akashi’s room or the thought of sharing a bed with him. After many nights and years together, it was actually common of him seeking for Akashi’s warm company when the night was cold and alone. But he knew better than to pass his boundaries with the vampire.

‘’Are you trying to imply, dear Tetsuya, that I give you too much of my attention?’’

‘’Would I be in more trouble?’’

‘’It’s a probability’’

‘’I apologize for my words’’

Akashi sighed dramatically and walked towards the bed, sitting in front of Kuroko then stroking his cheek with his fingers, tracing the soft skin with an adoring touch.  
‘’I am very fond of you, dear Tetsuya. Do not force me to punish you’’

Kuroko trembled slightly, Akashi’s lips now tracing his neck.

‘’As much as it seems that you enjoy the punishment, I would like to stop applying them to you so often’’ The sharp grazing of the vampire’s teeth on his skin ‘’Could it be, are you a masochist, dear Tetsuya?’’ Quick as a snake, the fangs penetrated the skin, warm blood filling the vampire’s mouth quickly.

The poor human teen could only gasp in the feeling and the pain, his hands unconsciously grabbing Akashi’s shirt between shaking fists. The pain of being bitten was unbearable, Akashi’s nails digging into the back of his neck dangerously.

Akashi hummed in delight at the response of his bite, savoring the blood like a fine wine. His Tetsuya’s blood was always rich and warm, sweet and bitter in his tongue, never disappointing him on the great taste.

Gold and red eyes watched the trembling teen between his hands, back arched and small gasps and pained moans leaving the human’s lips. Such fine reactions were great entertainment for the vampire who could only watch with delight his human basking in the pain and pleasure. Kuroko bit his lip and sighed when Akashi removed his face from his neck, then gasped again when he found himself pinned in the bed.

The vampire’s lips were shiny in red, his eyes full of a predatory light. Hypnotized, Kuroko could only watch the red and gold of Akashi’s eyes, knowing he broke so many rules in just one moment.

‘’Disobedience is something I never forgive, but in this case, I feel quite adventurous tonight’’ Akashi murmured, watching Kuroko’s sluggish attempts to move.

‘’Humans possess such great reactions. Yours specially are unique’’ Licking the warm liquid from his lips, Akashi’s hand proceeded to undo Kuroko’s t-shirt ‘’Fear, curiosity more than ever. Are you afraid, my dear shadow?’’ Kuroko trembled under his hands, feeling Akashi’s nails grazing his naked chest ‘’Are you afraid that I drain you dry of your sweet, delicious blood? Or, that I could easily pierce your body with my hands?’’

‘’Or maybe, crush your small little neck?’’

Kuroko shut his eyes, gasping at the terrifying words, but knowing already he fell in Akashi’s game.

‘’You look so small and tempting, it almost makes me want to act like a brute and use your body for my own pleasure’’ A smirk crossed the vampire lips ‘’… but that would be something that you would like, wouldn’t it be, dear Tetsuya?’’

Blue eyes opened and shameless, Kuroko nodded.

‘’Wouldn’t you like it as well, Akashi-sama?’’ Red and golden shined in delight and curiosity ‘’You always whisper so many promises about breaking my body, using it, but never actually accomplish one’’

‘’Would it be…’’ Kuroko gasped when Akashi’s nails scratched three red bloody marks on his side ‘’That you are the one afraid, Akashi-sama?’’ The blue haired teen arched his back at the pain at his side ‘’Could it be your fondness for me could have bloomed into something more powerful?’’

Kuroko was smiling, daring, disobedient and disrespectful in Akashi’s arms, knowing already that he provoked enough. He didn’t want to die, but humans were stupid and never gave up on their stupidity, as Akashi once said, and he wanted to test Akashi’s waters.

He was not expecting Akashi’s curious, amused and lustful expression.

‘’Such filthy feelings are not part of my thoughts or favorite things, dear Tetsuya. Love is only poetry in the lips of the singers, there’s no such thing. In another case, sex it is’’

Before Kuroko could reply, his legs were opened and Akashi was between them, removing his pants in a swift motion, leaving him completely bare under him.

‘’And it seems even you, a sweet untouched fruit, that once was so innocent was tainted. May I know who filled your mind with such thoughts?’’

‘’Will you kill him?’’

‘’Daiki is a useful tool between my lines, and one of my favorite companions in battles. I could easily dispose him for his disobedience but I will let this one pass, since it’s actually on my benefit that it is your knowledge that kind of information’’ Akashi dig his nails in Kuroko’s thighs, making him gasp.

‘’Do not misunderstood me, I would have gladly told you about it in time, but it seemed my suspicious were correct about you already being well informed about it since you acted so uncharacteristic, mindless and lustful of your usual self every night I came to feed myself on you’’ His hand closed on a small bottle filled with scented oil on a shelf on top of the bed.

‘’Age makes you wiser and your human hormones make you stupid, it seems’’ Akashi’s hand closed around Kuroko’s groin, the oil from the bottle slick in his hand, hearing the small moan that left the human’s lips ‘’But it is all for my amusement letting you grow in something fantastic, learning beyond my words, molded just for my person’’

Words were lost in his ears, pleasure filling every pore in his body as Akashi’s hand moved expertly on him. He played and opened him, Kuroko’s moans echoing through the room and in Akashi’s ears, the vampire licking his lips at the show.

The feeling of his body burning, Akashi’s cold hands moving on his chest, pinching his nipples, studying his body and marking it with his mouth, biting harshly, the smell of blood strong on the room along with Kuroko’s sweat and the flowery smell of the oil.

It was fantastic, out of everything Kuroko knew. It was indescribable the feeling of Akashi, powerful and ruthless Akashi in every part of his body. It was not enough, he wanted more, craved it more than the air he desperately tried to catch after every moan, but it seemed the vampire would only give him a taste tonight. After he tried to catch one of Akashi’s hands on his thighs and tried to move it, he found both of his wrists pinned against the pillow, over his head.

‘’Behave and you shall receive more in the future’’ The vampire promised, lust filling his voice and a bite and harsh suck of his blood was enough before Kuroko was spilling over Akashi’s hands, a silent scream in his lips.

-

‘’The whole castle was aware of your… activities last night, Akashi’’ Midorima, always serious Midorima looked so horrified at the words leaving his mouth. While on the other part, Akashi could only watch with amused eyes, sitting on the couch in the middle of his room with a book and a pencil between his hands.

‘’I necessarily have to ask you to control them. We are in the middle of a war, my emperor. We do not have time for such things’’

‘’The war is almost over, Shintaro’’ Akashi closed the book ‘’And Kuroko is growing within each day into a fine man. Soon it will be time the night and I claim him for the clan’’

‘’His abilities in his misdirection have advanced greatly, in my opinion. Just a few hours ago he managed to steal one of the vanilla pastries Murasakibara was preparing for tonight’s dinner’’ Midorima sighed with an irritated expression ‘’I have to accept his performance on missions will be helpful in this tough times’’

‘’Indeed it will be. Tetsuya has never done more to excess in everything I expect from him. My sincere apologies for the uncomfortable time I made you go through during last night, but as he’s growing up, his human body is reacting as well’’ Akashi placed the book on his desk and stood up ‘’We will win soon, in a few weeks’’ Midorima watched Akashi’s golden eye shine with a terrifying light ‘’Inform Murasakibara about Momoi’s visit in two days. You are dismissed’’

Midorima nodded stiffly and left, of the corner of his eyes watching his leader with quick eyes then leaving, closing the door behind him.

He couldn’t deny Kuroko’s presence was a great relief for Akashi’s responsibilities. He himself found relaxation of his mate Takao, but war is war and he would greatly prefer Akashi’s mind focused on the dark times ahead. Weeks were not even a day for vampires, but their armies were losing too much men out there.

Akashi’s words and the memory of his cold, calculating eyes were in his mind when he almost bumped into someone, who almost fell on the floor but managed to stay on his feet.

‘’Good afternoon, Midorima-san’’ Kuroko’s blue eyes were watching him with full force. Misdirection being his principal ability, Midorima always found himself quite fascinated with how observing just a mere human like Kuroko could be. Living around vampires since childhood could be principal factor, but still, a human with the capacity of avoiding a crash or watch the quick movements of a vampire with their weak eyes was enough to surprise anyone, even Midorima.

He wasn’t used to it. But Kuroko, sweet, quiet and kind Kuroko always fascinated him greatly. A rabbit living between wolves.

‘’Afternoon, Kuroko’’ Adjusting his glasses, Midorima saw the human’s attire ‘’Are you on your way to practice?’’

‘’Yes, Midorima-san. I first need to discuss something with Akashi-sama then I’ll be on my way’’

‘’Do not go out of the higher levels of the castle without an escort, Kuroko. Akashi commented me about your little trip to the roofs last night. We will be watching you’’  
He swear he heard Kuroko curse, but that could be his imagination. Such filthy words couldn’t be in their emperor’s mate lips, right?

The higher levels of the castle were habituated by Akashi’s most trusted men and woman. Fighters, guards or dear friends had their own room around it and of course Akashi himself. While the lower levels were habituated by newly accepted members and the crowd that formed their clan.

‘’Of course, Midorima-san’’ Kuroko nodded with pursed lips and started walking ahead towards Akashi’s room.

‘’I will make sure someone is waiting for you on the lower levels. Do not make me tell Akashi about more disobedience from you’’ Midorima said sharply and then walked as well, hearing Akashi’s door open then close.

-

The gardens and practice fields were always beautiful under the sun’s light. A million type of flowers decorate it, paths of dirt and cobblestone filled the gardens while the practice fields were practical for their need. Weapons hanging from boards, bows and swords between others.

Kuroko’s skin glistened with sweet, heavy gaps leaving his lips. Aomine was ahead, running like a panther with a dagger in his hand that swiftly disappeared from his fingers and dig itself in a tree. While Akashi didn’t want Kuroko near any sword, he agreed Kuroko would need at least to know some kind of way to defend himself if he found trouble alone –which was not a possibility, since he was always accompanied by someone- and daggers and misdirection were his way.

The ability of having a low presence was at first quite a shock for the others, Kise screaming in fear the first days of Kuroko living with them, were full of them actually. One moment he was sitting then the other behind one of them, asking for a meal or a book or where Akashi was.

Of course, with time, the vampires on the higher levels of the castle got used to it. It was strange at the beginning, having a human child walking through them with such easy, but Akashi was Akashi and he always got what he wanted. And if he wanted a human boy as a meal or mate, no one dared to say anything to him.

Surely the kid didn’t disappoint them. With such an ability, in the future if Akashi decided to convert him, he would be quite a dangerous warrior on their army ranks.  
‘’Tired already, Tetsu?’’ Aomine’s deep voice sounded and Kuroko nodded, his hands on his knees and bent over. Barely being sixteen, his body was weak, even for humans. Kuroko was not made for fighting.

But Kuroko was stubborn, really stubborn and never gave up. Aomine liked that of him.

‘’Alright come on’’ The blue haired human nodded and grabbed with shaky hands a dagger then threw it, failing by a second the tree.

‘’That wasn’t as bad as the others’’ More than ten knives and daggers were scattered on the floor around the tree they were using as a target ‘’But you can do better than that’’ He looked at Kuroko who was gasping still ‘’But maybe tomorrow. If you pass out Akashi is gonna have my head. Come on’’

‘’Let’s go back inside. I’m hungry’’ With a lazy yawn, the tanned vampire walked ahead with Kuroko barely following him steps with tired legs.

The castle hugged them with its shadows and the cold air coming from it was refreshing on their skin. They passed through the main hall, filled with tables and loud vampires that chatted and ignored them, or ignored Kuroko. Aomine nodded to some, others went and bowed to him then at Kuroko with a fearsome expression. No one dared more than a bow to Akashi’s toy.

When they entered the kitchen, between the high and lower levels of the castle, only Murasakibara and Himuro were on it, sitting on two chairs decorating a variety of pastries.

‘’Oh, Kuroko!’’ Himuro cheerfully received him and stood up, patting the human’s shoulder.

‘’Muro-chin, he’s covered in dirt. Do not touch my cakes again with your dirty hands’’ The purple haired vampire complained loudly when Himuro took a seat again and tried to resume his task.

‘’Alright big baby. I’ll be right back’’ Himuro stopped himself for a moment ‘’Ah, your meal is on the oven, Kuroko’’

The human nodded then saw Aomine fight stupidly with Murasakibara over the pastries.

Kuroko smiled fondly at the exchange and got his meal, taking a seat at Murasakibara’s side, looking around the kitchen remembering his first time there.

  
_‘He’s too small’ Murasakibara said between munching a piece of pie ‘I could crush him with one of my fingers like an ant’_

_‘Atsushi, do not be rude to our dear human guest’ Himuro laughed, with a perfect charming smile ‘Excuse my friend’s rudeness, Kuroko. Welcome to our home’_

_No one said anything about the blood on his clothes, or the dry tears on his rosy cheeks. The poor human child just watched with interest the two men in front of him._  
_One huge and built like an indestructible wall, the other slim but with quick and swift motions. He liked the later more, he had a nice smile._

_‘Are you hungry? Let’s get you some new clothes, alright?’ Himuro took his hand softly, careful to not apply to much pressure. Kuroko’s skin was cold, his body trembling with uncertainty of the huge castle and the people inside it._  
_Akashi watched the exchange behind them, with Midorima and Momoi at his sides, moving around, organizing the crowd who watched the human boy like he was a bomb that was about to explode._

‘’Just one goddammit’’ Aomine skillfully grabbed a small cake and ran from the kitchen ‘’IT’S YOUR TURN TO WATCH TETSU!’’

‘’Wah-‘’ Murasakibara watched the cake disappear ‘’Mine-chin you big moron!’’ The vampire pouted then turned around to watch Kuroko.

Kuroko returned the stare and both stared at each other for various minutes, Murasakibara still pouting, Kuroko eating in small bites the plate filled with rice and meat. When Himuro entered the kitchen he stopped in his tracks and watched.

‘’It’s delicious’’

‘’Deer, Kuro-chin. We hunted it yesterday’’

‘’I like it’’

‘’Good’’ Murasakibara yawned ‘’I’ll make you something with vanilla’’  
‘’Thank you Murasakibara-kun’’

Himuro sighed and smiled.

‘’Let me help you with that Atsushi’’

-

Vanilla. The smell was everywhere. Kuroko always smelled either like vanilla or just something sweet. Kise always liked to pass his boundaries and smell him all over like a fine flower. Kuroko always hit him.

Like just right now.

‘’That was cruel Kurokocchi’’ Kise complained, holding his stomach dramatically where Kuroko punched him. He did nothing, he was certain of that. Kise was hard as a rock, and a small punch from a weak human would not even tickle him.

But Kise was a drama queen. Specially for Kuroko.

‘’Do not be a pervert then’’

‘’Wah! I was not! You smell good Kurokocchi!’’ Kise wailed and went to hug him again but stopped on his tracks when Kasamatsu entered the room, holding a chess board under his arm.

‘’Kise! Stop pestering Kuroko! If Akashi smells you over him I will help him myself to kill your guts!’’

The blond vampire pouted and nodded. Akashi was terrifying and possessive. He indeed did not want his guts out of his belly, than you very much.  
‘’Alright Kuroko. Let’s start the game’’

After practice and his meal, Kuroko would be trained in chess and shogi. He liked the first one better, since Akashi always beat him on the later.  
And he hated the smug smirk on the vampire.

A lot.

He also hated Kise. Especially on that moment, hugging him like a teddy bear while he tried hard to start the game against Kasamatsu.  
Minutes passed and Kuroko was watching Kise struggling in the floor with Kasamatsu bullying him.

Just a normal chess class.

-

‘’Did you had a good day, dear Tetsuya?’’ Akashi asked, moving his gaze from book to book ‘’I was told by Daiki you improved in your skills with the daggers’’

‘’I say I am still as bad as I was in the beginning, Akashi-sama’’

An amused expression crossed Akashi’s face. Taking a book finally, he walked towards his human and sat down at his side in front of the crackling fire of the  
fireplace.

‘’Would you like me to teach you myself instead?’’

‘’I don’t think it would be necessary Akashi-sama’’

‘’Oh, of course. My attention span on you apparently is too much. I’m offended, dear Tetsuya. I never thought you disliked my company’’

Kuroko rolled his eyes and sighed, taking the book from Akashi’s hands and reading the leather cover.

‘’I never said your company was of my dislike, Akashi-sama’’

‘’The implications are there. Start reading’’

If not for feeding, every night that Akashi came, always asked him to read. He didn’t tolerate illiterate brutes on his higher ranks.

Especially, he didn’t tolerate the thought of his mate being illiterate.

The ‘classes’ started two years after Kuroko’s arrival on the castle. Fourteen and he only knew how to boil an egg.

Unacceptable.

Kuroko’s soft voice filled Akashi’s ears and the room, reading without a problem. Kuroko didn’t have a single problem learning how to read and write, with Akashi as a teacher, his learning process was quick and easy.

He already mastered both of the tasks, but Akashi never stopped their ‘lessons’. Sometimes, he even made Kuroko sing some songs he wrote from his memory from the times he visited villages and big cities. His human voice was soft and tender, like the touch of cotton.

After an hour, Akashi sighed and Kuroko knew it was time to stop.

‘’Akashi-sama’’

Akashi’s eyes opened and focused on Kuroko who was stroking the leather from the cover of the book with small movements.

‘’Yes, my dear Tetsuya?’’

Silence. One, two, three minutes. But Akashi knew Kuroko. He waited.

‘’When am I going to be converted?’’

‘’Impatience is not a virtue, Tetsuya. But if my plans go smoothly –and they will- you will soon join me in the curse of the eternal living’’

Kuroko nodded.

‘’I’ll wait patiently until then’’

‘’You are dismissed’’

Akashi stood up and walked towards his desk, taking off his coat and watching Kuroko leave the room.

Soon.


End file.
